militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Ifugao Infantry Battalion (Ready Reserve)
Philippines |allegiance= Republic of the Philippines |branch= Philippine Army |type= Army Reserve Light Infantry Battalion |role= Conventional Warfare, Counter-guerrilla Operations, SAR and CSAR, Disaster Relief and Rehabilitation Operations, Civil-Military Operations and Civil-military Co-operations |size= 3 Ready Reserve Companies and 1 Headquarters & Headquarters Service Company |command_structure= Under the 1603rd Infantry Brigade (Ready Reserve) |current_commander= LTC ROGELIO B PADRE SR (RES) PA |garrison= Municipal Gymnasium, Lamut, Ifugao |nickname= * Ifugao Battalion * Mountain Battalion |battles=None |notable_commanders= LTC ROGELIO B PADRE SR (RES) PA |anniversaries= 4 March |decorations= Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation Badge |identification_symbol_2_label= Laang Kawal Seal |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_3_label= Philippine Army Infantry Branch Insignia |identification_symbol_3= }} The 1st IFUGAO Infantry Battalion (Ready Reserve), known officially as Mountain Battalion of the North, is one of the battalions of the Philippine Army Reserve Command, which is organic to the 1603rd Infantry Brigade (Ready Reserve). It is an infantry unit, and specializes in Mountain Operations, disaster relief, and Civil Military Operations. History With the efforts of the Philippine Government to empower the citizens of the Province of Ifugao with the skills that they need to assist the national and local government during national emergencies, the Philippine Army through its support component the Army Reserve Command started training reservists in the area of Lamut, Ifugao. ARESCOM directed the Group Commander of the 2nd Regional Community Defense Group, to train, equip, and manage a company size unit that will perform the directives of higher headquarters. On March 4, 2001, a provisional company was activated and what would become "B" Company, 1(IFU)RRBn, 21ID (SRES). The Headquarters & Headquarters Company, 1(IFU)RRBn; was activated on October 1, 2002 and subsequently, the provisional status of the Battalion was lifted as the unit reached Battalion size. On this same year the unit still remained under the operational control of the 21st Infantry Division (Standby Reserve). In 2005, "A" and "C" Companies were filled out and activated, with the guidance of ARESCOM. Having reached full complement, the Battalion's Operational Control was transferred from the 21ID (SRES) to the 1603rd Infantry Brigade (Ready Reserve). From being a secondary lined reserve unit, the 1(IFU)RRBn became a ready reserve unit. As of today, the unit fulfills functions in support of the mission of ARESCOM and continuously assist the Provincial Government of Ifugao especially during times of calamities and emergencies. Mission * Base for expansion of the Regular Force in the event of war, invasion or rebellion within its AOP.Training Committee, SBCMT Manual, 2006, 1603IBDE, p. 10. * Assist the Government in Relief and Rescue Operations in the event of Calamities or Disasters. * Assist the Government in Socio-economic development and environmental concerns. * Assist in the operation and maintenance of essential government and private utilies (e.g. power, telecommunications, water). Organization The following are the units that are presently placed under operational control of the 1st Ifugao Infantry Battalion (Ready Reserve): Base units * Headquarters & Headquarters Company Line units * "A" Infantry Company * "B" Infantry Company * "C" Infantry Company Awards and decorations Campaign streamers Badges See also * 201st Infantry Battalion (Ready Reserve) * 202nd Infantry Battalion (Ready Reserve) * 301st Infantry Battalion (Ready Reserve) * 1st Davao Del Norte Infantry Battalion (Ready Reserve) References ;Citations ;Bibliography * Training Committee, SBCMT Manual, 2006, 2RCG, ARESCOM. Category:Battalions of the Philippines Category:Philippine Army Category:Department of National Defense (Philippines) Category:Reserve and Auxiliary Units of the Philippine Military